Autodance
and newer|the app}} |allapp = }} Autodance is a feature on , , , , , , , , and . Autodances are short clips of players dancing to a specific song. It features sped up remixes of the recordings. Autodances were an Xbox 360 exclusive on Just Dance 4. They became available for every console (except for Wii) starting with Just Dance 2014. They are not available on the Nintendo Switch however. Kinect and PS Eye/Camera equipped consoles automatically record Autodances after a song is started. On the Wii U, Autodances are recorded via the gamepad camera, and the recording has to be started manually. Since Just Dance 2016, due the lack of karaoke mode, the Wii U gamepad will automatically record Autodances. This feature can be turned off in the extras menu. Autodance Effects You can apply visual effects to your Autodances. Except for some songs of Just Dance 2014, effects do not appear automatically and can be turned on manually. * Panda Head (automatically in C'mon) * Candy Head (automatically in Candy) * Biggest Head (automatically in The Way) * Comic Body (automatically in 99 Luftballons) * Sticky Body (automatically in Ghostbusters) * Red silhouette (automatically in thatPOWER) * Red background (automatically in Where Have You Been) * Cyan background (automatically in It's You) * Pink silhouette (automatically in Starships) * Yellow silhouette (automatically in Get Lucky) * Frozen background (automatically in She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)) * Tan background (automatically in Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In) * Darker Colored background (automatically in Turn Up the Love) * Red, yellow, and green Body Reflections (automatically in Turn Up the Love) * Horse Head (automatically in Just A Gigolo) * Dandelions (automatically in Miss Understood) * Snow (automatically in Moskau) * Pink background (automatically in Pound The Alarm) * Workshop Particles (automatically in Follow The Leader) * Cartoon Body (automatically in Nitro Bot) * Cartoon background (automatically in Troublemaker) * Confetti (automatically in some On-Stage Modes) * Rain (automatically in Flashdance... What A Feeling) * Hearts (automatically in Careless Whisper) * Lava Floor (automatically in Where Have You Been for the Xbox One) * Grass Floor (automatically in Miss Understood for the Xbox One) * Water Floor (automatically in Kiss You for the Xbox One) * Big Head * Fox Head (similar to P2's avatar from The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)) * Frog Head (similar to P2's avatar from Love Is All) * Hearts * Lava Floor * Water Floor * Big Head * Lion Head (similar to P2's avatar from Copacabana) * Flower Head (similar to P2's avatar from All About That Bass (Flower and Bee Version) * Helmet (similar to P1's avatar from Animals) * Panda Head (similar to I Gotta Feeling's avatar) * Lava Floor * Water Floor * Hearts * Big Head * Helmet (similar to RADICAL's avatar) * Oishii Oishii (P1) Head * Candy Head (similar to P1's avatar from Cola Song's Candy Version) * Zebra Head (similar to P2's avatar from Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)) * Panda Head (similar to Don’t Stop Me Now's Panda Version avatar) * Hearts * Water Floor * Lava Floor * Big Head (Not available on Xbox 360) * Tomato Head (similar to Automaton's Tomato Version avatar) * Panda Head (similar to Daddy Cool's avatar) * Reindeer Head (similar to Make It Jingle's avatar) * Blue (Da Ba Dee)'s avatar * Hearts * Water Floor * Lava Floor *Big Head (not available on Xbox 360) *Monster Head (similar to Monsters of Jazz s avatar) *Dino Head (similar to Boogiesaurus avatar) *Panda Head (similar to P2 s avatar from Water Me s Tennis Version) *Hearts *Water Floor *Lava Floor *Big Head *Robot Head (similar to Vodovorot's avatar) *Panda Head (similar to P2’s avatar from Con Calma) *Fox Head (similar to P2’s avatar from Baby Shark) *Leaves Trivia * On the Xbox 360, a hard drive is required for the Autodance feature. * On , you need a webcam to record Autodances. * If you pause the game while you are being recorded, the video will be canceled and no Autodance will be created. *Effects are not available on Wii U. Gallery JDTV console screenshot gamepad DDays2013 130910 930amCET UK.png|Choosing between Karaoke and Autodance features on Wii U gamepad screen on Screenshot.just-dance-4.1920x1080.2012-08-17.43.jpg|Viewing an Autodance after dancing on Снимок экрана 2017-03-27 в 13.52.23.png|Viewing an Autodance after dancing on Снимок экрана 2017-03-27 в 13.48.56.png|Viewing an Autodance in JDTV on Снимок экрана 2017-03-27 в 13.50.11 1.png|Viewing an Autodance after dancing on References Site Navigation Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance 2017 Category:Just Dance 2018 Category:Just Dance 2019 Category:Just Dance 2020